camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Bean Drop
Trivia *When Slinkman and Lumpus are about to jump Dead Bean Drop, Slinkman has hair for a split second. *In Slugfest, it looked like Lumpus met Slinkman when Slinkman applied for a job, but in this episode they met when they were kids at Camp Kidney. *Lumpus explains how time capsules work to the Bean Scouts. *'Running Gags:' #Clam saying 'Cool Stunts'. #The Jelly cabin scouts calling Slinkman 'Super Slug'. #The Jelly cabin scouts doing their own stunts to try and impress Slinkman. *When we see Slinkman 15 Years (because the time capsule that the jellies open got 5 years left to be open) younger than he is now in Dead Bean Drop, we learn he had an orange afro. *This episode shows that Slinkman had the reputation of being a daredevil named "Super Slug". *'Credits': In the future, two Bean Scouts discover a capsule containing an old Slinkman, Lumpus, Chip and Skip. Transcript :(Scoutmaster Lumpus and the Bean Scouts gather in the forest) :Lumpus: Today, we take part in the time-honored tradition of placing relics of today into time capsules to be opened by future generations of tomorrow. What do you got? :(The porcupine holds an alarm clock in his hands) :Porcupine: Time for the time capsule! :(He places it in the capsule) :Lumpus: Next! (He screams when he sees the beaver with big red lips) Bee sting? :(The beaver removes the lips. They were actually wax lips) :Beaver: Wax lips. :(Lumpus smacks his forehead and groans) Next! :(The Beaver puts the wax lips in the time capsule. The Dung Beetles are inside) :Dung Beetles: We're ready! :Chip: For the future! :Lumpus: 'Next. :(Lazlo arrives)'' :'''Lazlo: Hey, Scoutmaster Lumpus. :Lumpus: What is it, kid? :Lazlo: Did you ''have a time capsule back when you went to Camp Kidney? :'Lumpus:' ''(Flatly) Mmm-hmm. :Lazlo: Wow! So what did you put in it? :Lumpus: My youth. :Lazlo: How 'bout you, Slinkman? :Raj: What did you put in it? :Clam: Slinkman put in? :(The other scouts agree) :Slinkman: Now, now, scouts. That time is behind me. :Lazlo: Where? Which capsule's yours? :(They look at different spots on the ground) :Jellies: Is is this one? :Slinkman: Now, wait just one... :Jellies: Is it this ''one? :'Slinkman:' Please! :'Jellies:' How 'bout this... :'Slinkman:' Stop! None of these capsules are ready yet. :'Lazlo:' It must be this one. :'Slinkman:' Yes. It's this one, but we don't open any for twenty years! And this one still has five left to go. :'Lazlo:' Fine. We'll wait. :'Slinkman:' Fine. See you in five years. ''(He leaves. The other scouts leave as well, complaining) :(The Jellies become bored) :Raj: How long has it been? :Lazlo: (Looks at his watch) Only five minutes. Give or take five years. Let's dig it up! :(Using Clam as a shovel, Lazlo digs into the ground. Suddenly, he hits something) :Jellies: Ooh! :Lazlo: The time capsule of our forefathers! (He opens the capsule) :Raj: Ugh! What is that smell? :Lazlo: That's the smell of 20 years ago. :Clam: History stinks! :(Lazlo gasps in amazement) :Lazlo: Ancient dust! :Raj: Look! Pictures of Lumpus when he had hair! (He shows them a picture of a young Lumpus with a brown afro) :Lazlo: What's that? (He takes a book titled "Super Slug" out of the capsule) :Raj: "Super Slug." What is a super slug? :Lazlo: Sounds like some kind of stunt guy. (He opens the book and scans through the pages) Wow! Look at that. That is so cool! :Clam: Cool stunts! :Lazlo: "Local fearless stunt camper successfully jumps gorge at Camp Kidney." (Suddenly, he notices a photo of a red-headed Slinkman in a daredevil's suit) Wait a minute! Isn't that... :Jelly Scouts: Slinkman? :(At the Mess Hall, they find Slinkman in the lunch line) :Lazlo: Hey, Slinkman. Jump any gorges lately... Super Slug? :Slinkman: What did you call me? :Lazlo: Super Slug. :Slinkman: I thought I told you not to open that time capsule! :Lazlo: Hey! Wait for us, Super Slug! :Raj: I can't believe you never said a single thing to us! :Clam: Super Slug! :(They chase him all the way to Lumpus' office) :Lazlo: All those stunts you used to do! :Raj: Bicycle wheelies and ramps! :Clam: Cool stunts! :Lazlo: Hey! Maybe you can show us some stunts, Super Slug! :Raj: Do you still have your helmet, Super Slug? :Clam: Super Slug! Super Slug! :Slinkman: Stop it! I'm not Super Slug anymore! :Clam: Cool stunts! :Slinkman: I'm Slinkman! :Lazlo: But why? (He holds up the article) You were amazing. :Slinkman: Amazing? Ha! (He snatches the article showing the Jelly Beans the actual truth) "Super Slug narrowly escapes death, ending his reign as daredevil supreme of Camp Kidney. Super Slug has turned in his cape!" I was humiliated and I almost died. :Jellies: Cool! :Slinkman: (Sighs) You guys don't understand. :Lazlo:'' We Jellies accidentally put our lives in danger all the time. But you, Super Slug, you do it on purpose. :(Slinkman slams the door)'' :Lazlo: Super Slug? :Clam: Cool stunts. :Raj: Do you think Super Slug's coming back out? :Slinkman: (Over the intercom) I'm not coming back out! :(The Jelly Beans knock on the window. Slinkman opens the window) '' :'Slinkman:' Hello? Who is it? ''(He looks up to see Lazlo, Raj, and Clam with a giant fan strapped to their backs) :Lazlo: Hey there, Super Slug. :Slinkman: (Depressed) Hey there, Jelly Beans. :Lazlo: And now, for our first stunt! This one's for you, Super Slug! Hit it, Raj! :(Raj turns on the fan) :Slinkman: (As the Jellies zip and zoom all over Camp Kidney) Uh, boys, please don't play with the industrial fan. :Lazlo: 'Let's do another one! :'Clam: Cool stunts! :(Slinkman stands outside the office to see the Jelly Beans holding on to the flagpole) :Slinkman: Boys... :Lazlo: Hey, Super Slug. Check this out! :(The Jelly Beans are rocked back and forth as the flagpole smacks them from left to right) :Slinkman: I know that look in their eyes all too well. :(The Jellies hit the window and fall to the ground. Later, Slinkman is in his office. Outside, Lazlo walks across a tightrope, humming "The Man on the Flying Trapeze") :Lazlo: Hey, Super Slug! Look over here! I think we're ready for old Dead Bean Drop! :(Raj and Clam walk onto the tightrope) :Raj: Look at me! I'm Super Slug! (He starts to wobble) :Lazlo: Whoa! Raj! :Raj: Okay. I'll get off. :Slinkman: You guys aren't ready for Dead Bean Drop! :Clam: Uh-oh. :Jelly Beans: Super Slug! (They get launched into the air as Slinkman slams his head on the desk) :Slinkman: My name's not Super Slug. :Clam: Cool stunts! :Lazlo: (As he, Raj, and Clam climb to the top of Dead Bean Drop) So this is Dead Bean Drop. :Raj: '''Sure is a long way down. ''(They spot an old log rocket with wings and a tailfin made of carboard and covered in vines)'' Ooh, look! That must be Super's rocket! :'''Lazlo: Still in mint condition! :(They climb into the rocket. Lazlo makes revving noises like a car) :Raj: 'Uh, driver, are you sure this is a safe thing to do? :'Lazlo: 'Of course not, Raj. That's why ''we're ''doing it. :'Raj: 'Oh! Right. Okay. :'Lazlo: 'Okay. Are you guys ready? :'Raj: 'Ready! :'Clam: 'Ready! :(They cheer wildly)'' :'''Raj: ''(As they stop cheering) Are we there yet? :'Lazlo: Slinkman was right. Maybe we're not ready for Dead Bean Drop. :'Slinkman: Well '''Of course you're not. First of all, you'll never make those turns with the weight distributed like that. And if you ever want to clear that fourth bank, you have to shoot for just past the tree line, then gun it through the chute. Then it's just a straight shot to the canyon jump. :'Jelly Scouts: 'Ooh! :'Lazlo: 'You talk about stunts as if you were just doing them yesterday! :'Clam: 'Yesterday. Stunts. :'Slinkman: ''(Chuckles) Yeah. It's funny how things can just come back to you. :'Lazlo: Do you think Super Slug could show us a few of those things? :'Clam: '''Just one? :'Slinkman: 'Oh, I just can't. I'm not the slug I used to be. :'Lazlo: 'Sure you are. :'Raj: 'We Jelly Beans believe in you. :'Slinkman: 'You... believe in me? You really, really do? :'Jelly Scouts: (Chanting) ''Super Slug! Super Slug! Super Slug! :'Lazlo: How's it goin' in there? :'Slinkman: '''Almost ready! It's a little tight around the waist. ''(He emerges wearing a red, white, and blue jumpsuit with a cape and in his hand is his helmet) ''How do I look? :'Jelly Scouts: 'Wow! :(Slinkman puts on his helmet)'' :'''Jellies: ''(Chanting)'' Super Slug! Super Slug! :(Slinkman climbs into the driver's seat of the rocket ready to begin. Suddenly, he looks at the long way down. Worried, he imagines himself as Super Slug racing down the hill. Suddenly, just as he gets to the end of the line, he flies out of the rocket and bounces off a cliff) :Slinkman: ''(Gets out of the rocket) I ca''n't do it! Failure! Failure! Failure! FAILURE! :Clam: 'What happened? :'Slinkman: 'Pull yourself together. This is who you really are. Slinkman, a scoutmaster's assistant. ''(He walks down the stairs with his Super Slug costume in his hands) Goodbye, danger. Goodbye, fame. :'Lumpus: '''Goodbye, Super Slug! ''(Laughs) :(Slinkman looks up to see Lumpus watching an old video) :'Lumpus: '''I could watch this all day! ''(In the video, a younger Lumpus as a Bean Scout is seen with Slinkman as Super Slug) ''Say, now ''there's a handsome moose. Beautiful hair, but... (Slinkman throws his cape at him) Hey! That's not funny. Hmm... Now let's see. Thumbs up. Thumbs up. (Lumpus pushes the rocket down the hill) And off we go! Toodles. Here comes Super Slug, a force to be reckoned with! He's burnin' up those turns! This could be one for the record books, folks! (Suddenly, Slinkman flies out of the rocket) Oh no! Ladies and gentlemen, it appears Super Slug is now Super Klutz! (Laughs) Let's watch that one again! (He rewinds the video) Let's see. Comin' down the track. Super Slug is in control and... Wait! Let's freeze that there. (He rewinds the video again and the Lumpus in the film sticks his foot out on the end of the track) Ooh! Who's that stickin' his foot out there? (The rocket hits his foot and Slinkman flies out of it) Oops! So long, Super Slug!'' (Laughs) And I ''never ''got caught! ''(Laughs) That's the best part! :(The next morning, Slinkman pulls up the blinds) :'Slinkman: '''Good morning, sir. Rise and shine. :(Lumpus moans sleepily as Slinkman brings up a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee)'' :'Slinkman: '''I made your favorite. Coffee and hot cereal. ''(He feeds a spoonful of cereal to him. Lumpus eats the rest and takes a sip of his coffee) ''Algonquin, we've known each other a long time and I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. And I know why I crashed at Dead Bean Drop. :(Lumpus spits out his food) '' :'Lumpus: '''Y-you do? :'Slinkman: 'Yes, sir. I was hogging all the fame for myself. I forgot to share it with you. My best friend. :'Lumpus: ''(Chuckles bashfully) Oh, Slinky. Ooh, that was close. :'Slinkman: And to make it up to you, I think it only fair to ask, will you jump Dead Bean's Drop with me? :(Lumpus screams) :'Slinkman: '''Or maybe I could review that old home movie to see if there's another reason I might have crashed. :'Lumpus: 'Huh? Oh... Uh... Of course I'll jump Dead Bean's Drop with you... Buddy. :(Slinkman, all dressed in his costume, arrives at Jelly Cabin)'' :'Slinkman: '''I'm gonna need that pit crew! :(Later that day, all the Bean Scouts gather at Dead Bean Drop)'' :'Lazlo: '''Super Slug, your loyal pit crew has readied your racer. You have a green light. :'Clam: 'Thumbs up! :(Slinkman takes off his cape. It lands on Lumpus' face)'' :'''Lumpus: ''(After Slinkman throws his cape at him and the scouts laugh) Hey! That's not funny. :'Slinkman: I've seen the film, Lumpus. I know what you did the last time. Ready, boys? :'Lazlo, Raj, and Clam: '''Ready! :'Slinkman: ''(As the Jellies get ready to push his rocket down the hill) Let's do this thing! Ready... Set... :'Jellies: (As the rocket starts downhill) Geronimo! :'Lumpus: (Screaming as he and Slinkman go down the hill) What are you trying to do here?!? Wreck this thing?!? :'''Slinkman: You wrecked my life, sir! I used to be super! Until you put your foot in the way! :Lumpus: What do you want from me, Slink... uh... Super Slug? :Slinkman: ''(As Lumpus has his hands over his eyes) First of all, take your paws off my peepers. And secondly, you owe me an apology! :'Lumpus:' ''Me?!? You want me to ap... ap... apologize to you? :Slinkman: That's right, sir! Let me hear you! :Lumpus: '''''I'M SORRY!!! :Slinkman: I didn't quite catch that! :Lumpus: I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I use up all the hot water every morning! And I'm sorry I never say I'm sorry! :Slinkman: Apology accepted, sir. :Lumpus: (As the rocket comes to the ramp) Look out! :(The rocket flies off the ramp) :Slinkman: I did it, sir! I jumped Dead Bean... (The rocket screeches to a halt as they are buried underground) ...Drop. :Lumpus: Ouch. : . Category:Slinkman Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes